The Biggest Loser:Total Drama Editon!
by Miss Snicket McGidgette
Summary: When the Total Drama cast becomes terriblely overweight,a female host,by the name Snicket McGidgette,will have 24 trainers to come and help slim down these overweight teens! Who will win The Biggest Loser:Total Drama Editon?  Bad summry! -APPS CLOSED-
1. Chapter 1

**Another Total Drama Story! Geez I can't stop! Anyway this one just came to me in a daydream one day. Anyway I hope you guys sign up for this one! Also I'm the host! Yay! As for _"Hell's Kitchen:TDE"_ and _"Total Drama Races",_don't worry those will be posted soon! I promise!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

A dark brown haired girl with light brown skin smiled at the camera. She had dark brown eyes and purple rimmed glasses. She was wearing a black shirt sleeved shirt with white bunny rabbit on the front. She was also wearing a blue jean shorts and wearing black sandels.

"Yo,what's up!" she said "Miss Snicket McGidette here with a special annoucment! As you all now there is a food product called,Bloatox. And everyone whose anyone has eaten this crap!" Snicket sticks her tounge out and makes gagging noises.

"But what people don't know is that it makes you FAT! I mean you get really HUGE! And unfortunately the world's most beloved drama cast,had got caught in the Blotox craze! I mean these guys are HUGE!"

Camera flashes pictures of an overweight Noah,DJ,Duncan,Bridgette,Justin,and Ezekiel.

"Now don't get me wrong,these guys are still pretty popular,but they just need to lose weight! I mean come on! Cody crushed Chris Mclean at the Teen Choice Awards! Dude's still in the hospital! Anyway I'm having 24 trainers to come and help get these overweight celebs in shape! So fill out the application,send it in and hope you get on _Biggest Loser:Total Drama Edtion_!

* * *

**-Application Form-**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:(16-19)

Gender:

Stereotype:

Ethnicity/Nationality:

Sexual Orientation:

Appearance:(hair color,eye color,etc.)

Traits: (Tall, Accents, etc)

Everyday clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia,include reason:

Who do you want to train?:

Do you want your character to hook-up with anyone?:

If yes,what stereotype/type of person?:

How do they flirt?:

What is thier theme song?:

Audition Tape:

Any ideas for a challenge?:

* * *

_**Available Contestants**_

1)Alejandro

2)Courtney

3)LaShawna

4)Harold

5)Cody

6)Heather

7)Beth

9)Sierra

10)Noah

11)Duncan

12)Bridgette

13)DJ

14)Gwen

15)Owen

16)Izzy

17)Lindsay

18)Tyler

19)Ezekiel

20)Justin

21)Sadie

22)Katie

23)Geoff

24)Eva


	2. Chapter 2

****

****

**Alright! I got some people to join! Haha! Let's see who joined!**

**Girls:**

1)Shakira Blackpreal-The Flexible Dancer(DawnieRocks)

Trainee:Izzy

2)Cerise La'Fave-The Scarcastic Rebel(BadTooth)  
Trainee:Noah

3)Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen(SwEeTsUmMeRIOvE)  
Trainee:Ezekeil

4)Daniella Bennett-The Loving Dancer(iloveyouu3)  
Trainee:Justin

********

**I need more boys! Please send in some boys as well as girls! Congrats to those who got in!**

* * *

Taken contestants:

1)Justin

2)Noah

3)Izzy

4)Ezekeil

* * *

_**Available Contestants**_

Alejandro

2)Courtney

3)LaShawna

4)Harold

5)Cody

6)Heather

7)Beth

9)Sierra

10)Duncan

11)Bridgette

12)DJ

13)Gwen

14)Owen

15)Lindsay

16)Tyler

17)Sadie

18)Katie

19)Geoff

20)Eva


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so far I only have 5 girls and 3 boy. I need some more people,mostly boys! So please send them in before it's too late!**

**-Miss Snicket McGidgette**


	4. Chapter 4

**********The next castlist for _The Biggest Loser:TDE_! Again congrats to those who got in!**

**********Girls:**

Girls:

1)Shakira Blackpreal-The Flexible Dancer(DawnieRocks)  
Trainee:Izzy

2)Cerise La'Fave-The Scarcastic Rebel(BadTooth)  
Trainee:Noah

3)Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen(SwEeTsUmMeRIOvE)  
Trainee:Ezekeial

4)Daniella Bennett-The Loving Dancer(iloveyouu3)  
Trainee:Justin

5)Gibson Vance-The Goofy Exercise Freak(Syn'ri)  
Trainee:Sierra

6)Iris Rayne Micheals-The Helpful Angel(CarryMeDown)  
Trainee:Harold

7)Rosalind Gray-Rocker chick(Amy Cahill)  
Trainee:Gwen

Boys:

1)Micheal Finn-The Policeman-In-Training(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Trent

2)James Blaker-The Hard-Working Gentleman(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Bridgette

3)Chasen Emberson-The Snotty Rich Boy(CodyOnTheBounce)  
Trainee:Heather

4)Warren Smith-The Cowboy(The New Divide)  
Trainee:Lindsay

**********I need more boys! Please send in some boys as well as girls! Congrats to those who got in!**

* * *

******Taken contestants:**

1)Justin

2)Noah

3)Izzy

4)Ezekiel

5)Sierra

6)Harold

7)Gwen

8)Trent

9)Bridgette

10)Heather

11)Lindsay

* * *

_**Available Contestants**_

1)Alejandro

2)Courtney

3)LaShawna

4)Cody

5)Beth

6)Duncan

7)DJ

9)Owen

10)Tyler

11)Sadie

12)Katie


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! I got more boys! Just a few more and then I can get this story started! WHOO! Come on people! Send,send,send in those apps!**

**Girls:**

1)Shakira Blackpreal-The Flexible Dancer(DawnieRocks)  
Trainee:Izzy

2)Cerise La'Fave-The Scarcastic Rebel(BadTooth)  
Trainee:Noah

3)Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen(SwEeTsUmMeRIOvE)  
Trainee:Ezekeial

4)Daniella Bennett-The Loving Dancer(iloveyouu3)  
Trainee:Justin

5)Gibson Vance-The Goofy Exercise Freak(Syn'ri)  
Trainee:Sierra

6)Iris Rayne Micheals-The Helpful Angel(CarryMeDown)  
Trainee:Harold

7)Rosalind Gray-(Amy Cahill)  
Trainee:Gwen

**Boys:**

1)Micheal Finn-The Policeman-In-Training(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Trent

2)James Blaker-The Hard-Working Gentleman(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Bridgette

3)Chasen Emberson-The Snotty Rich Boy(CodyOnTheBounce)  
Trainee:Heather

4)Warren Smith-The Cowboy(The New Divide)  
Trainee:Lindsay

5)Jacob Duke-The Author(Nozzy)  
Trainee:DJ

6)Thomas Jackson-Hispanic Comedian(4231756809)  
Trainee:Owen

* * *

******Taken contestants:**

1)Justin

2)Noah

3)Izzy

4)Ezekiel

5)Sierra

6)Harold

7)Gwen

8)Trent

9)Bridgette

10)Heather

11)Lindsay

12)DJ

13)Owen

* * *

_**Available Contestants**_

1)Alejandro

2)Courtney

3)LaShawna

4)Cody

5)Beth

6)Duncan

7)Tyler

8)Sadie

9)Katie


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost done with the list! I some more people! Please send in more!**

**Girls:**

1)Shakira Blackpreal-The Flexible Dancer(DawnieRocks)  
Trainee:Izzy

2)Cerise La'Fave-The Scarcastic Rebel(BadTooth)  
Trainee:Noah

3)Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen(SwEeTsUmMeRIOvE)  
Trainee:Ezekeial

4)Daniella Bennett-The Loving Dancer(iloveyouu3)  
Trainee:Justin

5)Gibson Vance-The Goofy Exercise Freak(Syn'ri)  
Trainee:Sierra

6)Iris Rayne Micheals-The Helpful Angel(CarryMeDown)  
Trainee:Harold

7)Rosalind Gray-The Rocker Chick(Amy Cahill)  
Trainee:Gwen

8)Lynn Jorydn-The Geeky Ribbon Twirler  
Trainee:Cody

9)Vendetta White-The Female Adam Lambert(Amy Cahill)  
Trainee:Courtney

**Boys:**

1)Micheal Finn-The Policeman-In-Training(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Trent

2)James Blaker-The Hard-Working Gentleman(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Bridgette

3)Chasen Emberson-The Snotty Rich Boy(CodyOnTheBounce)  
Trainee:Heather

4)Warren Smith-The Cowboy(The New Divide)  
Trainee:Lindsay

5)Jacob Duke-The Author(Nozzy)  
Trainee:DJ

6)Thomas Jackson-Hispanic Comedian(4231756809)  
Trainee:Owen

7)Richard Donato-The Evil Genius(The New Divide)  
Trainee:Katie

* * *

******Taken contestants:**

1)Justin

2)Noah

3)Izzy

4)Ezekiel

5)Sierra

6)Harold

7)Gwen

8)Trent

9)Bridgette

10)Heather

11)Lindsay

12)DJ

13)Owen

14)Cody

15)Katie

16)Courtney

* * *

_**Available Contestants**_

1)Alejandro

2)LaShawna

3)Beth

4)Duncan

5)Tyler

6)Sadie


	7. Final Castlist! Finally!

**At long last! The list for _Biggest Loser:Total Drama Edtion _is here! Some people didn't get who they wanted,due to them being taken already. But i hope you enjoy it anyway!^^**

* * *

**Girls:**

1)Shakira Blackpreal-The Flexible Dancer(DawnieRocks)  
Trainee:Izzy

2)Cerise La'Fave-The Scarcastic Rebel(BadTooth)  
Trainee:Noah

3)Tonia Hart-The Beauty Queen(SwEeTsUmMeRIOvE)  
Trainee:Ezekeial

4)Daniella Bennett-The Loving Dancer(iloveyouu3)  
Trainee:Justin

5)Gibson Vance-The Goofy Exercise Freak(Syn'ri)  
Trainee:Sierra

6)Iris Rayne Micheals-The Helpful Angel(CarryMeDown)  
Trainee:Harold

7)Rosalind Gray-The Rocker Chick(Amy Cahill)  
Trainee:Gwen

8)Lynn Jorydn-The Geeky Ribbon Twirler(IzzyIsDizzy)  
Trainee:Cody

9)Vendetta White-The Female Adam Lambert(Amy Cahill)  
Trainee:Courtney

10)Roslyn Carter-The Seductive Deceiver(Ruby-The-MiniMuffin)  
Trainee:Alejandro

11)Rachel Harris-The Gamer Girl(Bellz645546)  
Trainee:Geoff

12)Jenna Dorainne Kulpman-The Sweetheart(deary)  
Trainee:Sadie

**Boys:**

1)Micheal Finn-The Policeman-In-Training(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Trent

2)James Blaker-The Hard-Working Gentleman(HowlingWolf4Life)  
Trainee:Bridgette

3)Chasen Emberson-The Snotty Rich Boy(CodyOnTheBounce)  
Trainee:Heather

4)Warren Smith-The Cowboy(The New Divide)  
Trainee:Lindsay

5)Jacob Duke-The Author(Nozzy)  
Trainee:DJ

6)Thomas Jackson-Hispanic Comedian(4231756809)  
Trainee:Owen

7)Richard Donato-The Evil Genius(The New Divide)  
Trainee:Katie

8)Markus Franklin-The Emo Geek(IzzyIsDizzy)  
Trainee:Tyler

9)Mason Flynn-The Geeky Japanese Athlete(IzzyIsDizzy)  
Trainee:Beth

10)Leslie Gregory-Girl-TO-Guy Surgery Freak(IzzyIsDizzy)  
Trainee: LeShawna

11)Zack Kattan-The Hyper Skateboarder(CodyOnTheBounce )  
Trainee:Tyler

12)Thomas "Sonik" Blaster-The Weird Warrior(FeralZeke98)  
Trainee:Duncan


End file.
